Circular knit fabric is often used to form articles of apparel. One benefit of a garment formed of circular knit fabric is its comfort resulting partially from the fabric structure's ability to stretch. When a force is applied, the circular knit fabric stretches slightly due to the compression and/or elongation that occurs among the stitches/loops of the fabric. Even when knit fabrics are constructed of only non-elastic, hard yarns (such as cotton, polyester, nylon, acrylics or wool) the stitches/loops will recover when the force is removed. The degree of stretch, however, is limited. The recovery, moreover, is incomplete because hard yarns, which are not elastic, do not provide a recovery force sufficient to rearrange the stitches/loops.
Accordingly, to improve recovery performance, it is common to braid a small amount of elastic fiber onto the hard yarn. One such elastic fiber, elastane, provides the knit structure with a higher stretch level (amount of elongation) and better recovery power (degree to which fabric returns to its original shape/dimensions). Even with elastane integrated into the knit fabric, the fabric does not quickly recover to its original size and shape. Sagging will develop within the garment over time, caused by the incomplete recovery within the structure. Elastane, moreover, retains water, potentially creating wearer discomfort. In addition, since elastane must be braided onto an existing yarn, its use increases the weight of the textile.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a knitted article including hard yarns that possesses good stretch and recovery, and minimizes or eliminates the use of elastic fibers such as elastane.